


Short story chapter 534

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [41]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 534, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Anyone wanted a badass Lucy?





	Short story chapter 534

Lucy listened some voices. Only she could listen to them. They were telling her to use their power.

 

\- Lucy, are you okay? - asked Gray.

\- Yes - answered Lucy, taking the book of END with her -. I have something to do.

 

Lucy flew away as fast as she could. A pair of angel wings where in her back. Suddenly, she listened Erza's voice.

 

\- Lucy! What are you doing!? It's dangerous!

 

Just in front of her was the time lapse. She opened the book and read the words that were written in it. Behind her, a huge figure of an archangel appeared and sealed the time lapse with his hands forever. But she didn't have any time to see the consecuences. She flew away to the guild as fast as possible.

 

\- What did she do? - asked Anna -. And why?

 

In the guild, the portal Zeref created disappeared. Natsu and Zeref were surprised about that. Lucy appeared at the door a few seconds before.

 

\- It was you? - asked Zeref -. The one who closed the time lapse?

 

Without waiting an answer, Zeref attacked Lucy, but she hide in the shadows and put herself behind Zeref.

 

\- Some words of the book of END disappeared - explained Lucy -, and I rewrote them.

\- You did what?

\- When I finished, six voices talked to me. There are six half souls trapped inside the book. They wanted me to use their power to stop you. And they told me that you are not the real Zeref.

\- They were lying.

\- I don't think so, because the one who told me that was yours.

 

Suddenly, one of the voices talked. I'm going to awake your archangel blood for a while, and you can use my power. That's what the voice said.

 

A white and yellow magic flowed through Lucy's body, and the angel wings showed again. Part of her hair turned black, blue and pink, letting her use the magic of the six souls. At that moment, Lucy's power was similar to a Goddess. She could manipulate wind, fire, iron, shadows, light, time, demon magic, archangel magic, and fairy magic. All at the same time. She wasn't limited, because the souls were letting her have the power they gained from the last 400 years. It wasn't an infinite power but, at that moment, she was at the same level as Zeref.


End file.
